


Explain

by Book_lyfe



Series: 30 Different Writing Prompts [7]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Christine and Jenna aren't mentioned cause it just worked that way, F/F, F/M, Greaser!Rich, I actually like this, M/M, Outsiders AU, Soc!Brooke, Soc!Chloe, Soc!Jake, Soc!Jeremy, and yes, but I don't write smut so OOPS, but I still love them, greaser!Michael, they will be having sex and Jake's house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_lyfe/pseuds/Book_lyfe
Summary: Rich thinks Jake hates him. Jake proves him wrong.OUTSIDERS AU BITCHES





	Explain

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of swearing. Also, I love the outsiders.

“Hey greaser, you think you’ve got enough grease in your hair? You look like you haven’t showered in weeks!” Rich hears a Soc yell at him as he walks into the school. Living in Tulsa on the east side of town makes you a greaser. Rich’s mom died when he was four, which is when his dad began wasting all the money they don’t have on beer. Rich’s older brother dropped out at age sixteen so that he could work full time, and make sure Rich could stay in school. 

Rich had always wondered what it would be like to live on the west side. Have nice, loving parents, a good house, enough money that you can live comfortably. He’s envied to Socs for a while, but also knows that plenty of them are dicks. Obviously, some of the Socs are actually nice, but finding out which ones are nice, is the hard thing. 

Rich’s best friend, Michael Mell, is a greaser, who’s very close with a soc named Jeremy Heere. Rich knows that they’re together, and he also knows that only him and Jeremy’s dad know about it. Being gay in the time and place that they are living in, isn’t ideal. Everyone knows that Michael is gay, but they don’t typically mess with him because of the fact that he’s fairly strong. He carries around a switchblade and can handle his own pretty well in a fight. 

However, no one but Michael, Jeremy, and Rich’s older brother know that Rich goes for guys just as much as he goes for girls. Sometimes, he thinks, he likes guys a lot more than girls.

There’s one guy in particular that Rich has liked for years now. Jake Dillinger. He’s a leader of the Socs, and his dad is one of the richest men in town. When Jake and Rich were younger, before all of the greaser and soc rivalries caught up with them, the two were fairly good friends. They didn’t really play together outside of school because of their parents, but at school, they were attached at the hip. But, once they hit middle school, and they started to realize that their friendship would never work, Jake left, and started to make his way to the top of the Socs, while Rich went to the greasers.

There’s always a small part of Rich that hopes that Jake still thinks about him. That Jake misses Rich just as much as Rich missed him. But Rich knows that isn’t true. Jake is happy with where he is. He’s got a beautiful girlfriend, even though Chloe is a huge bitch, and that’s not because she’s a soc. He’s got two parents that buy him whatever he wants, and he has a lot of friends to surround himself with.

But soon, Rich figures out that Jake isn’t as happy as he believed he was.

It was Halloween, and most of the high schools, socs, greasers, and those in between, were at the Nightly Double. The film that night was Physco, even though it came out nearly five years ago. Rich was sitting in the bleachers with Michael, when Michael got up, saying he was going to grab some snack. Rich knew that Jeremy was parked somewhere in the back, and Michael really was going to meet with him, but he let him go anyway. Jeremy’s been busy with student council for the past two weeks, and Rich knew that Michael really just wanted to see him.

After about two minutes, Rich decided that he wanted some food, knowing Michael probably would be coming back anytime soon, so he got up and made his way to the concessions. 

On his way back, he ran into Jake. He spilled some of his drink down his and Jake’s shirt, and was ready for the soc to shout at him, when all Jake said was, “Rich?”

“Uh, hi Jake.”

“It’s, uh, it’s good to see you, man. How’ve you been?” Jake asks, staring at his old friend.

Rich scoffs, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Well, that is why I asked.” 

“Oh yeah, I’m so glad that my ex-best friend from grade school finally asks how I am after six years. I totally wasn’t upset when you started ignoring me in sixth grade. Or when you’d watch as the other socs pushed me around. And I definitely was not upset about the fact that when I came to school with bruises, you didn’t even spare me a glance. But by all means, Dillinger, ask how I am as if the last six years didn’t happen.” Rich crossed his arms, glaring up at the taller teen.

“Look, Rich, I’m really sorry, and if you’d give me a chance to explain I will.”

“I’m giving you that chance right now.”

“And I would, but Chloe and the others are waiting for me, and I really don’t want them to come looking for me -”

“Because God forbid they find you with a greaser.”

“No, that’s not, look. Meet me at the car yard after school on Friday, and I swear I’ll explain.”

For a minute Rich doesn’t say anything, he just continues to glare at Jake. Eventually, Rich sighs and agrees to the meeting. “Fine, three thirty on Friday. I swear, if you try anything funny, I’ll kick your ass.” With that, Rich pushes past Jake and decides to leave the drive-in.

All throughout the whole week, Rich can’t help but wonder what Jake is going to tell him. He also can’t help but think this is going to be some type of ambush, and maybe he should bring some of the other greasers with him. 

Eventually, Friday rolls around, and after school, Rich makes his way over to the car yard alone.

He arrives a bit early, as he walked quickly because of the nerves. He seats himself on the top of a 1940s Chevy and waits for Jake to show up. 

It takes about five minutes, but eventually, Rich hears the crunch of gravel as Jakes Impala pulls up. 

Jake makes his way out of his car, and over to Rich. He easily jumps onto the car and sits down next to Rich.

After a few minutes silence, Rich speaks up. “So are you going to explain why you’ve been a huge dick for six years, or are we just going to sit here and watch the clouds.”

Jake laughs, “I’ve forgotten how upfront you are sometimes. Alright, I guess you deserve the story.”

“Damn right I do,” Rich growls.

Jake sighs, and nods.

“Well, to be honest, and please let me finish before you say anything, part of it was because I was feeling pressured. I honestly wanted to still be your friend, but because of who my parents were, I felt as if I couldn’t be your friend. How cheesy and idiotic is that? I thought that if I just stopped talking you, then both of our lives would be easier. I’ve seen how friendships between socs and greasers work. Usually, one of them gets bullied by their own group. I know now that we could have just kept it secret like Michael and Jeremy do, and yes I know about them. I was actually the one to tell Michael to ask him out. Jeremy only ever complained about his crush on Michael to me because he knew I like guys too. He caught me at a college party we were both invited to. Anyway, I also wanted my dad to actually appreciate me. I thought that if I surrounded myself with people like the ones he surrounds himself with, he’d get his head out of his ass and actually notice that he has a son. Even my mom doesn’t pay much attention to me. It sucks, and I tried to fix it by not being friends with you, but that made everything worse. Once I realized that my dad would never care about what I did, I tried to talk to you again, but even when I talked to Michael, other socs thought that he was bothering me or something and ganged up on him. I didn’t want that happening to you Rich. I’ve always cared so much about you, and seeing you get hurt, killed me. I couldn’t let you get hurt even more because of me. You probably think I’m a huge dumbass now, don’t you?” Jake finishes, looking down at his hands, which were fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt.

“I’ve always thought you were a dumbass Jake. And, come on man, I can take on a few more bruises. I’m not a wimp.”

“I know, I just didn’t want the bruises to be my fault.”

“You’re making this some sort of chick flick moment.”

“Maybe I want that Rich. Maybe I’m only dating Chloe because that’s what people expect of me. Maybe I’m just hiding who I really am because I’m a fucking wuss. Maybe what I really want, who I really want to be with, is you.”

“You, you like me?” Rich asks surprised. Sure, this is probably one of the best moments of his life, but he can’t help but feel incredibly shocked.

“Yeah, and I really only said that because I know you won’t hate me for liking guys, cause you know about Jeremy, but if you don’t like me, let alone guys, please tell me. I’d rather go home in embarrassment, then have you say you like me out of pity.”

“Now you really are a dumbass.” Jake gives Rich a confused look, which is all it takes for Rich to grab Jakes shirt, and pulled him into a kiss. Jake instantly responds, moving his lips against Rich’s in desperation. They’re both hoping that once they pull away, they don’t wake up an find out this is all some kind of dream. 

Jake wraps his arms around Rich’s waist and pulls the shorter boy into his lap. Rich laughs at this, and moves his arms to loop around Jake’s neck.

The two pull away, just enough that they can look at each other, but they’re still close enough to feel the other’s breath fan their faces.

“We should do this more often.” Rich mumbles, moving his left hand to run his thumb over Jakes pink lips.

“My parents are gone until Monday night. If you want, you could come over and we’d have all weekend to do whatever,” Jake whispers, leaning in, to peck Rich’s lips.

“Sounds perfect, I just need to stop by mine so I can tell Aaron. I don’t need him worrying about me.”

“Then let’s head out, sitting on the hood of the car is making my ass numb.”

Rich laughs as he scrambles out of Jake’s lap. Once the two boys are off the car, Rich grabs Jake’s hand, and they make their way to Jake’s car.

On Monday morning, Chloe Valentine is seen leaving the school, angry tears in her eyes after Jake breaks up with her because their relationship felt fake. But what she doesn’t know is that her best friend will comfort her in more ways than one in just a few short hours.


End file.
